Not Exactly The Parent Trap
by werewolf69
Summary: What if Hallie and Annie decide not to switch places but go to Annie's in England together?
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st fanfiction ever so please be brutally honest thank you.

Hallie Parker and Annie James stared at each other for a few seconds, before Annie looked away.

"If my dad is your dad and your mom is my mom and our birthdays are on October 11 then that makes us like sisters" Hallie says as she looks at her newly found twin sister with hot angry tears in her eyes.

"Annie that make us like twins" Hallie replies as red angry tears run down her eyes as she turn away from Annie and screamed "I don't believe this!" in anger as she walks to her night table and pick up her clock and throws it against the wall, making Annie jump,

"W-what's wrong other than the obvious" she asks in a small voice as she looked back at the wedding picture that showed their parents.

"I-I always want a sibling and they kept us away from each other for 11 years!" as she walked out the door and onto the porch of the cabin and sat down and looked out at the camp silently crying. Annie looked out in shock as her sister walked out and after a second she followed her and sat down next to her,

"I always wanted a sister too." she let out a sad laugh "It is funny I asked my mom for a brother or sister on my seventh birthday, and you know what she said "we'll see Annie"" can you believe that" Annie said as she shakes her head. She look back at Hallie "You know what let's forget about them for the rest of the summer, I want to get to know my twin" Annie said as she nudged Hallie's shoulder with her own "beside I still want a chance to win my money back" she said with a wide smile.

"Well if you were a better poker player you would" Hallie said smirking back at her as she pulls out a deck of cards "what do you say sis think you can beat your twin sister at a game". As she stood up and walked back into the cabin and started to pull out some money.

"I am going to wipe that smug smile off your face little sister." Annie yelled as she chased Hallie into the cabin as she saw Hallie turn around,

"Hey I am not little" she yelled at Annie who was six inches taller.

"Of course not just vertically challenged" as Annie pats Hallie on the top of the head "you are very very tall" she says in a laughing voice as she plops down on her bed "so you ready for me to win back my money" Annie says with a huge grin on her freckled as she watches her twin grow red with anger.

"We'll see who is laughing after I whip your butt in poker and take all your money" Hallie says as she looked at her laughing twin, who looks at her with a scared look,

"Oh no Hallie I am so scared, are you going to win all my money oh dear oh my" as Annie burst out laughing "so sis you want to deal or should I" as Annie start shuffling the card.

"You deal so when I beat you, you can't say I cheated" Hallie says as she watching Annie deal, "but in all seriousness what are we going to do I mean do you want to meet dad because I really, really want to meet mom" she says as she looks at Annie over the cards in her hand.

Annie looked at her cards and then up at Hallie and sighed, "Yes and no you know I do want to meet him but at the same time he didn't call or write or do anything to try to contact me so" Annie says trailing off "To bad you can't come to London with me that would be so funny mom open the door after I come home and seeing you" Annie says laughing until she looks at Hallie who is looking at her with a strange expression "what"

"Well Annie maybe she can I mean I can call the airlines and pretend to be dad and change my flight plan, I mean I remember my dad's credit card info so I could get online and change it" Hallie says with a big smile

"That would be awesome but you do need dad's permission to do that don't you and you would need your passport" Annie said pensively as she thought it was a great idea but impossible to pull off but was stop when she say Hallie still smirking.

"Don't worry sis I will have it all taken care of in a few days" Hallie said as she looked at her hand "give me two" as she laid down two cards from her hand and picked up two Annie gave her from the deck and smiled.

"What are you planning?" Annie asks in exasperation as she changed out her own cards "your bet".

"That is for me to know and you to find out." as Hallie put 10 dollars into the pot and look at her sister smirking "you want to have a repeat of our bet loser jumps into the lake naked"

"Yes yes that a great idea why don't we both do it and afterwards why don't we hitchhike back to London." Annie said in a false cheery voice "in other words NO!"

"Fine spoilsport." Hallie said as she pushed all in "All in sis call or fold?"

Annie looked at Hallie and growled when she saw the smirk on Hallie's face and shook her head,

"I am not going to get fleeced for any more money by you tonight I fold and good night" Annie said as she laid down her hand and walk to her bed and laid down as she heard Hallie laugh.

"By the way you suck Hallie taking all my money we still have a week of camp and I still need some so please sis can I borrow some money" Annie asks in a sweet voice. Hallie looks at her sister and laughs

"We'll see sis we'll see" Hallie laughs as she lays back down on her bed and starts to fall asleep. Annie stares at her twin sister for a few seconds before she sticks out her tongue at her,

"If you don't keep that tongue in your mouth I'll chop it off" Hallie says as she keeps her eyes close. Annie looks at her sister amazed

"H-how did you know that" Annie ask in a whisper,

"I know everything Annie so don't forget that sis now go to sleep" Hallie said

Annie looked at her sister and open her mouth to say something until she heard that her sister breath evened out and then she laid down and join her sister in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallie walked into the isolation cabin that she and Annie shared with a huge smile on her face, Annie who was writing into her journal on the bed looked up at her,

"What have you done now Hallie and will I have to lie about it?" Annie asked with exasperation in her voice. In the week that she and Hallie have known each other she had found out that her sister had a knack for getting into trouble.

"No, dear sister that I love, I have not done anything that will get us in trouble in camp" Hallie says with a smile, as she pulls out a manila folder from behind her back slowly from her back and shake it in front of Annie's face "but it may get us into trouble with our parents but I know you wouldn't mind that" she says with a smirk on her face as she places the folder on the bed next to Annie,

"What's this" Annie asks as she opens the folder and looks in "Are you kidding me how did you manage to do this in two days" Annie asked as she saw a boarding pass on the same flight as her to London as well as Hallie's passport, and she looks up at her sister "you know that you probably are going to get into huge trouble with this don't you and how did you get your passport that would be impossible to get without dad's permission."

Hallie look at her and shrugs "Maybe but to tell you the truth a don't really give a damn if they really didn't want this to happen they should have made sure that they didn't send us to the same camp or they should have told us about each other, and getting my passport was very easy because like 2 weeks ago dad and I went to Canada for a week because he had some business there so I went with him, I guess he forgot to take the passport back" as she picks up her documents and start looking through them "you know if the plane isn't crowded we can totally sit next to each other" she says as she looks at Annie who looks at her smirking and shaking her head "what?" Hallie asks.

"You have a very devious mind don't you Hallie, and you never did tell me how you managed to get this done in two days?" Annie laughs as Hallie nods to her first statement.

"Well we forgot that my passport was in my duffel so it works out in our favor. I also remembered dad credit card number and date of expiration so I was able to get my 1st class ticket to London, England in the same plane as you if we are lucky we will be able to sit side by side through the flight, or if it is then we will use our twin looks and beg whoever is seating by you to move so we will be able to seat together. I think it will work because who can resist twin who have the puppy dog pout on at full blast towards you" Hallie said with a huge smile on her face. Annie looked at her sister with an impressed look at how sneaking and cunning she was, and touched that she was willing to get into trouble to spend some time with her in her home town.

"So now how about we spend our last few hours at camp swimming a few laps around the lake" Hallie said with a huge smile as she grab her bathing suit and threw Annie's suit at her as Hallie walked into the bathroom to change, as Annie did the same in the main room of the cabin. As they walked out of the cabin and walk down the path towards the lake Hallie looked at Annie and nudged her with her shoulder,

"So sis any boyfriends in England that I am going to be able to meet during our trip there", as they walked towards the chairs by the lake and sat down,

"No not yet at least but hopefully soon I will have one what about you any boyfriends in California that you are prospecting" Annie ask with a smile as she saw Hallie start to blush as red as a tomato "ooh ohh what's his name" she ask as she started jumping up and down in front of Hallie as she walked backwards.

"No one Annie I just have a friend Adam and we are the same age that's it" Hallie said as walked a little faster to get to the lake and away from the conversation. However Annie kept up and she nudged Hallie's shoulder with her own,

"Come on sis, who is this Adam guy, I promise I won't tease you" Annie said smiling at Hallie "Is he cute, funny, drop dead gorgeous?" She said as she put around Hallie's shoulder "And the last and most important question of all does he have a good looking brother for you good looking sister" Annie looked Hallie in the eye as she asks walking backwards to the lake.

"Well Adam and I were friends when we were younger we used to go to this riding school and we had this friendly competition with each other whenever we weren't on our horses, you know who could run faster, who could hold their breath the longest, you know things like that and well I really did like him and I was hoping that he would ask me out unfortunately his dad got a job offer in New York, so that kind of put a dagger into anything that could happen between us" Hallie said a little sadly as Annie nodded with sympathy as the got to the lake and lay down in the beach chair there "so yeah that is as far as I got romantically involved with anyone"

"That is too bad but you never know maybe you will be able to find a dishy English guy and you will be able to put all the thanks on me for dragging you to London, and helping you find the love of your life" Annie proclaimed with her hands claps together in a romantic pose and a longing sigh leaving her lips. Hallie took one look at Annie before bursting out in laughter

"Y-you do realize how idiotic you look and sound right now" as Hallie gripped her sides in laughter as she looked back up at her sister in that pose, after about a second Annie looked back and started to laugh as well as she realized how silly she must have looked. Annie looked back at Hallie before standing up and running towards the lake and jumping in,

"Come on Hallie let's go swimming" she called and she start to backstroke around the lake, as Hallie watched for a second and then jumped in after Annie, clothes and all, they started to splash each other and Annie screamed and started to swim away as she saw Hallie start to stalk towards her Annie know that Hallie was planning to dunk her but she had no intentions of being a sitting duck so she started to swim towards the other end of the lake "Leave me alone Hallie" she called back as her sister start to gain on her.

"Don't worry little sister you won't feel a thing" Hallie said laugh as she caught up with Annie and grab her by the wrist lightly with one hand and splashing her with the other for a few seconds,

"Hey stop that isn't fair you have long legs so you can cover more ground you need to give me a head start" Annie started to pout, as she said that Hallie stopped splashing her and looked at her with a huge grin on her face,

"So you finally admit that you are my little sister" Hallie said with a laugh, as Annie face filled with realization that that was what she just said

"No that is not what I meant and you know it Hal" Annie said angrily as she started to splash Hallie as she continued to back away from Hallie

"Whatever you say little sister" Hallie said as she stalked Annie and grabbed her and dunked her into the lake "now wasn't that fun" she asked as Annie came back up and glared at, "oh well let's try again" as Hallie dunks Annie again laughing, and after 3 seconds she let Annie back up to the surface, Annie looked at Hallie glaring and opened her mouth to yell at her, but before she could the dinner bell started to ring in the distance and both girls looked back at the mess hall before Annie looked back at Hallie a little red-faced,

"To be continued, and since we are leaving like right after lunch I guess this will be continued at home in London" Annie said as they both climbed out of the lake and wrapped themselves in towels and walked to the mess hall.

"So how do you think grandfather will react when I come into the house, I mean I want to surprise Ms. James, but I don't want to give grandfather a heart attack" Hallie said as she started to eat spaghetti.

"Grandfather will be find he has an iron constitution or so he always tell me when we both go to this amusement park by our house, and even at his age her goes on all the rides with me" Annie pauses for a second "well most of the ride he will not go on the viper with me" she says as she starts laughing at the image of her grandfather when he saw how the ride went for the first time. As they ate they saw Marva Sr. and Marva Jr. go to the stage and put out a megaphone, and the hall quieted down,

"Ok girls after lunch the counselors will help get your things to the buses so say your goodbye because the buses leave in thirty minutes" Mavra Sr. say in a sad voice "It was very nice to have each and every one of you at camp and we hope to see you all back her next year" as she step back down and the hall again filled up with noise. In no time at all everyone could see the buses pull up to take everyone their separate ways. As Hallie and Annie walked out of their cabin with their things they heard Mavra Jr. call

"Annie James your ride is here" Annie and Hallie looked up when they heard this and grab their stuff and walk towards to limo that their mom ordered for Annie. Mavra looked up surprised,

"you girls are going home together did your parents allow it" she asked in an uncertain voice as she remembered that these girls were bitter enemy at the start of camp and wonder what had changed in order for them to be so close.

"Yep my dad said it was fine to go with Annie, he even booked me a hotel" Hallie said never betraying that she was lying as Annie nodding next to her. Marva looked at the girls and then nodded as she open the door to the limo as the driver put their things in the trunk, and they hopped in as Marva closed the door.

"So Bangor International Airport correct?" the driver ask as he pulled out and after receiving a nod from Annie "we should be there in about 20 minutes" as he slide up the window that blocked the driver from the passengers and start to drive towards the airport as Annie smiled she looked back at Hallie who look a little pale "you nervous about meeting mom aren't you" she ask in a sympathetic voice as Hallie nodding knowing that Annie would see right through a lie right now,

"It's just what if we get there and she opens the door and she tells me to leave I-I don't think I would be able to handle that even though I am angry with her you know" Hallie admitted as tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. Annie looked at her sister and realized that even though she had a very hard exterior that made it seem that nothing could faze her underneath she was still vulnerable,

"If that happens then we both will leave and get a room somewhere cheap and then we will decide what to do from there" Annie said with certainty, as Hallie looked up at her in shock before shaking her head,

"No Ann if I can't stay at your house I will get a motel or something but you should stay please it would be hard enough to know that mom does not want me, it would be a lot harder to know that I made my sister be thrown out of her house so promise me right here that you won't follow me if I do get kicked out" Hallie said with pleading eyes.

"Fine but if that does happen I won't ever talk to mom again, and I promise we will figure out someway to be sisters even if that is the last thing our parents want" Annie said as she cross her arms in anger at the thought that her mom would accept Hallie, she just find her and would not let go of her just because her mom wanted it. The rest of the ride they decide to talk about makeup, boys, school, so they would not have to think about what could happen when they reached London because the outcome of the reunion between mother and daughters was so uncertain. As they looked out the window they realized that they were pulling into the airport drop off lane and got ready their carry-ons so they could get out and on board as quick as possible. The limo pulled into the lane and stop, so they both hopped out and waited for the drive to pull out their suitcases from the trunk, as they looked around the airport, Annie looked at the clock outside the terminal and in bright red numbers it said that it is 6pm local time.

"So the flight is leave gate 32b at 7:45 so do you want to go and get checked in and then wait in the airline's waiting room" Annie ask as Hallie looked at the clock as well "because I have something that could make the time go even faster and get my revenge on you" as she pull out the deck of cards her grandfather gave Martian to give her right before her flight to Maine, "but no outrageous bets just money nothing else ok?"

Hallie looked at her and smirk "fine but you are going down sucker, you sure you still have some money on you or do I need to lend you some for what I fleeced you for at camp?" Annie looked at her sister and shook her head and she pulled out some money from her pocket. "Annie where did you get that money, you said you were broke after the last game" Hallie said in surprise.

"I had only like 5 pounds still on me, so I went to the other girls in the other cabins and I fleeced them, I wasn't going to try and win back my money against you when I didn't have that much on my too much of a risk" Annie laughed "I tell you together we could totally take Vegas."

Hallie laughed with her, and shook her head "Well if you move to California then it is like ten hours, but it is still closer than from London, and we would still have to wait 10 years which stinks."

Annie chuckles for a few seconds before a large yawn "Sorry" Annie said with a blush "I didn't get a lot of sleep yesterday I was so excited and scared of going back how and how mom will react that it didn't let me fall asleep until late"

As they sat there they heard over the P.A system "British Airlines Flight 1152 non-stop to Heathrow now boarding at gate 34b all ticketed passengers please proceed to 34b"

Annie and Hallie both looked up at that announcement,

"That is us" Annie says as they stand up and start walking towards the gate and hand the stewardess their tickets and are lead them to the seat.

Annie was the first one following the stewardess and quickly got the window seat and looked back at Hallie with a smug look, while Hallie rolled her eyes at her sister shaking her hear. As they put their bags in the overhead compartment they hear over the intercom,

"This is your captain speaking we are 3rd in line for takeoff so we should be in the air in about 30 minutes, please make sure your tray tables are in their upright and locked positions thank you."

Annie looks at Hallie with a smile "This is it next stop home", as Hallie nods nervously.

A/N Guest I would like to thank you for your review. And thank you who ever favorite and put me on their alert list. And next chapter is England so it might be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is your stewardess speaking please place your seat back and tray tables into their upright and locked position and fasten your seat belt and keep them on until we pull into the gate and the captain turns off the fasten seat belt light." was hear over the speakers, as everyone fasten their seat belt Hallie looks out the window and saw the runway right below them and gulp loudly as Annie looked over.

"Nervous about landing" she asked as Hallie shook her head and Annie understood what was wrong and grabbed her hand "oh this is about mom huh?"

Hallie nodded,

"Don't worry if she doesn't love you like a mom is supposed to then we well figure it out together." She said as she squeezed Hallie's hand tightly as they felt the plane stop at the gate and they unfasten their seat belts and stood up and pulled down their bags and starting towards the exit of the plane. They walk out and were shuffled towards the customs window as they both showed their passports and we checked into the country, and then they walk down towards the baggage carousel to find both their bags. The twins walked towards the double doors towards the main part of the airport, as they were about to get out Hallie took Annie's hand and pull her to the wall to get out of everyone's way.

"I have an idea" Hallie said as she looked at her sister who by now had gotten use to her sister's schemes and motion for her to continue "well if you can give me your address then I could catch a cab to your house and then I will be able to surprise Elizabeth" she said with a smirk. Annie thought this over and nodded,

"Great idea Hallie" as she pulled out her wallet from her pocket "here is forty pounds it should be enough to get a cab to my house and here is the address" as she put another piece of paper in Hallie's hand "and this is my address, unfortunately, Martin will be here to pick me up, so" Annie said as she grab Hallie into a big hug with all her might.

"See you soon sis" Hallie said as she returned the hug and took her suitcase and bag and walk away towards the exit, and she noticed Martin walking into the airport with flowers in his hands and quickly turn so she was facing away from him. As soon as he passed she walked to the sidewalk where all the taxis were and walked to the first taxi she saw.

"49 Featherstone Street" she said to the driver as she hopped in the backseat with all her stuff and saw that the driver nodded and start to drive towards the house, as they were driving she saw some the sights of the sights of England right in front of her and pulled out her camera and started to take pictures of the sights as she asked the driver what they were. The ride took about twenty minutes and as Hallie noticed the street sign said "Featherstone" she looked towards the driver.

"Can you stop right here I would like to get out if that's OK?" she said as they were about to turn onto the street and the driver nodded and pull to the curb and open the door for her and help her with her stuff.

"How much do I owe you sir" Hallie asks as she looked at the driver who checked his meter.

"It if 20 pounds 75 pence but we can call it an even 20" he said as he held out his hand as Hallie put the money in his hand, "thank you" he said as she put it in his pocket and places her bags in her hands. Hallie picks up her bags as the driver get back into the cab and drives off as she stands there she looks over and sees Annie's car pull into the driveway and smiles and checks her watch and after about ten minutes she walk towards the house.

Meanwhile Annie got out and walks to the door and opens it,

"I'm home mother, grandfather" she yells out as she moves into the house and into the kitchen. As she walks into the house more she heard a door open and her grandfather coming into the kitchen and runs to him,

"Grandfather!" she yelled out and run to her and gives him a big hug "I missed you so much you have no idea what happened this summer." As her hug tighten, as she hear a door open upstairs and someone walking down the stairs "mother" she greeted.

"Annie you are home" Elizabeth James walk down the stairs and gave her daughter a hug and pulled away "let me look at you, you look different, and are those pierced ears" she ask with a big smile on her face. Annie nodded with a small smile as she looked at her mother, with distrust in her eyes. "Anyway how about some lunch" Elizabeth said as they walked into the dinner room and sit down at the table with her grandfather and mother, as Martin places a plate before each of them with silver wear on the side.

"So Annie what did you get up to at camp" grandfather asked as he started to eat and look at his granddaughter with a huge smile on his face. As Annie moved her mouth to respond they heard the front door open and looked over to the entryway of the dining room and saw Hallie walking in and dropping her bags on the ground,

"I am famished" as she walked towards the table "good, food" as she move to grab a piece of meat off of Annie's plate, however before she could Annie moved her plate away from her, as Hallie looked at her with a hurt look "come on sis can't you give me some" Hallie asked as she looked up at her grandfather, who looked at her with wide eyes as he could believe his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Annie looked at her sister stunned at what she did, as she watched Hallie put some chicken into her mouth and wash it down with Annie's wine.

"Hey that's mine, get your own" Annie said as she pull the glass out of Hallie's hand and pulled it close protecting it as she look at Hallie and stuck her tongue out at her. Hallie looked at Annie for a second before laughing.

"And here I thought that my twin sister would love to share some of her food and drink with m, but I guess not" Hallie said sadly as she looked at her mother and grandfather who looked dumbstruck seeing her.

"H-Hallie" her mother said as she could not believe her eyes as she stood up and walk towards Hallie slowly with her hands outstretch, "is it really you?" as Elizabeth reached out and touched Hallie's shoulder as if making sure that she was really here.

As she did that Hallie pulled away from her "who are you miss, I just came here to visit my sister I really don't have any interest in having a relationship with someone who would abandoned me for ten years, no phone call, no letter, you didn't care about me for ten years, so I don't care about you I am just here to spend some time with my sister that's it" Hallie said as she look at Elizabeth with anger in her eyes, as Elizabeth burst into tears as she looked at Hallie.

"Now Hallie don't you think you are a little hard on your mother she has missed you a lot in the years, and I would love to get to know my other granddaughter" Mr. James said in a sad voice, as she looked at Hallie's eyes. Hallie looked at him, eye to eye, and deflated a little as she saw the look in his eyes and knew that he really wanted to get to know her.

"I don't know" she said as she pause "I really don't know because how am I supposed to form a relationship with two people who felt it better to have nothing to do with me then give me a phone call or write me a letter?" Hallie said as tears ran down her face as she looked at her mother "you know what I thought I thought my mother died a long time ago and there was no family on her side of the family because it was easier to believe that then to find out that your mother just really didn't want you" Hallie finished as Annie wrapped her up in a hug as she glared at both her mother and grandfather who both had tears running down their faces. Hallie looked at them both with a small look of longing but then shook her head.

"How can I forgive either of you" Annie started looking at them with anger, more anger then they have even seen from her, "you keep my sister, my twin sister from me for 11 years, how could you, but I have one question that I want to know, w-were you ever going to tell us about each other or were you hoping that we would never find out about each other?" Annie asked with anger as Hallie looked up at them wondering what their answer would be.

Liz looked at her daughters in tears as she felt everything they said to her was a stab in the heart, she looked up at her father, who looked down at her with disappointment and anger because he always was against the arrangement that she and Nick had because it meant that he would never see his other granddaughter for a long time if ever.

"Girls I want you to know that I fight against this as hard as I could but your mother" Charles began but was interrupted by Hallie's angry voice,

"My mother, no I cannot in good conscious call her that I sorry, h-how could she be my mother when she abandoned me for ten years" Hallie said as she burst out in tears and turned to Annie "I don't think I could handle this sorry" she said as she run out the door sobbing and kept running until she fall on the grass in the park sobbing.

At the James' household Annie looked at her mother and grandfather shaking her head, "This was a bad idea I didn't think it would turn out like this I will be back later" she said as she started towards the front door, but was stopped by her mother's voice

"Annie wait" Elizabeth said as she reached out for Annie "we will go together to your sister" as she started to put on a coat and her shoes and walk towards the open door but was stopped by Annie's angry look.

"Why do you care about how we feel now you never told us about each other, so were you ever going to tell us about each other or would we go through life never knowing we had a twin, and don't think about lying to me?" Annie asked, as she looked at her mother in a new light, with tears running down her face.

"Yes I was but I couldn't do it when you were so young, you would have wanted to see her and, I just never wanted to see or talk to your father again so we felt that it would be best if we were to never contacted each other again" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes, "Oh honey" she said as she move to hug Annie, who move quickly out of the way. Elizabeth made a sound like a sob was caught in her throat, as the realization that her daughters both probably hated her hit her with the face of a train. "Honey, you have no idea how sorry I am I" she said trailing off as she saw the look on Annie's face.

"I don't really care about how you feel, I'm sorry but I don't, now if you excuse me I want to see how my twin sister is doing, and to make sure nothing happens to her in a different country since I am the only one it seems that cares about her, and she is the only one that cares about me, now that we know the family secret" Annie said as she started to walk out the door before looking back "oh by the way should I come back or do I need to look for a hotel for the night?" she asked with venom in her voice as she looked at her sobbing mother with some remorse, but the overwhelming anger smothering it .

"No you can come back Annie, and please convince Hallie to come with you and stay here for as long as she wants, w-we need to figure this out and your mother needs to call your father so he is not worried about Hallie" her grandfather said as he hugged his daughter while looking at his granddaughter who was looking at her mother with anger and hatred that, he believed was rightfully earned.

Annie's voice softened at her grandfather's request, "I will but I can't make any promises that she will listen to me, after all I have only known her for a few weeks instead of the eleven years I should have, that is thanks to mom and dad." She said as she walked out of the door and towards the park where she saw Hallie sitting on a bench and watching a small waterfall that the city put in a year ago and sat down next to her and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey I guess that wasn't the way we planned it huh?" Hallie said in a small hoarse voice as she looked at her sister with red eyes from crying as she laid her head on Annie shoulder, "so I guess I should look for a hotel now got any close to you?" Hallie ask as they watched some kids playing on the playground with sad smiles, as they thought that they should have been doing that together when they were younger.

"Well I have been order to convince you to stay with us at my house, but I don't know what you want to do it your choice, but if you stay we'll bunk together it will be just like camp, and I think mom is going to take some time off from designing" Annie said as she looked down to read Hallie's face, which was impassive. Annie sighed knowing how hurt Hallie was feeling because she was feeling the same thing towards their father but said nothing as she laid he head on top of Hallie's and sat there.

"How about we get some ice cream my treat while you decide what you want to do ok" Annie ask as she stand up and turn back to Hallie and pull her up "come on let's go and maybe we'll go swimming at the pool by the house O.K?". Hallie got up and nodded as she placed her arm around Annie's shoulder as they walked down the block and sat down at a table outside of Annie favorite café and ordered two chocolate ice creams. After a few minute the waiter brought out their order and they start to eat.

"Annie!" a girl screamed as she rushed and wrapped Hallie in a hug "you finally back, how was camp" she asked as she looked at Hallie, who looked at her with a smirk before looking over the girl's shoulder,

"Annie who is this person who just hugged me" she asked with laughter in her voice. The girl in question turned as Hallie finished talking and looked at Annie and let out a small scream and then looked a Hallie and screamed again before standing up.

"Ok I am going crazy" she said as she closed her eyes and opened them back up and looked from Annie to Hallie and back again "yep going crazy" she continued as she sat down by the girls as she pointed to Annie "you are Annie right?" she asked in an uncertain voice as she looked at both girls who looked like they were about to burst into laughter "this is so not funny." She finished angrily.

Annie after a few seconds got her laughter under control and look at the girl,

"Sorry Jessica it just was so funny the look on your face when you saw Hallie i-it was priceless, Jessica this is my little sister Hallie" Annie start as she hear Hallie growl at her,

"I am not little and stop calling me that Annie!" Hallie said red-faced as she punched Annie in the arm and then reached out to shake Jessica's hand. "Sorry about that Jessica my twin sister here isn't very polite right now. I am Hallie Parker and I am delighted to meet you." Hallie said as Jessica tool her hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you too Hallie, Annie never told me that she had a sibling let alone that she had a twin sister where has she been stashing you?" Jessica asked as she looked at Annie, "And here I thought we told each other everything" she said in a teasing voice and a smile but dropped it at the sad looks on Annie's and Hallie's faces, "oh my God you did know about each other did you?" as she received the twin head shakes and moved to hug them both "I am so sorry, was one of you kidnapped or something?" she asked as she was unsure about how the twins were separated.

"No it wasn't anything that crazy, our parents split up and one took one of us and the other the other and decide not to talk to each other again and we lost a sister because of that" Annie said angrily, as Hallie nodded sadly.

"Oh my God that is horrible, what are you going to do now?" Jessica asked as she looked slack jawed at them, "and how did you even meet each other because I am pretty sure you don't live in the U.K" Jessica asked as she looked a Hallie for that last comment.

"Well how we met is a long story, but the short story is we met at camp and found out there where we realized how much we had in common I guess" Annie said with a sigh "Just wish we could have met earlier but I guess it wasn't in the cards" she finished as she start to push around the last of her ice cream. As Annie looked up she saw their mother and grandfather walking towards them with sad looks, so she looked at Hallie "heads up family at you six" she whispered as Hallie looked back and saw them as their family quickly come to their table "hey Jess we'll talk to you later okay" Annie asked, as Jessica nodded and walked off, before looking back at her family and they both cross their arms

"So what do you want?" Hallie asked.

A/N Please if you are reading my story please tell me whether you think I should continue this story or not because I don't know if it is any good?


End file.
